The networked computing environment (e.g., cloud computing environment) is an enhancement to the predecessor grid environment, whereby multiple grids and other computation resources may be further enhanced by one or more additional abstraction layers (e.g., a cloud layer), thus making disparate devices appear to an end-consumer as a single pool of seamless resources. These resources may include such things as physical or logical computing engines, servers and devices, device memory, and storage devices, among others.
Challenges can exist in maintaining agreed upon Quality of Service (QoS) levels, especially in the transport layer of networked computing environments. For example, QoS priorities are typically established in advance based upon the type of data packet being sent (e.g., Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) versus User Datagram Protocol (UDP)), the source and/or destination of the network transmission, etc. Such approaches may not adequately compensate for shifting priorities or changes in agreement-based QoS requirements.